


Vanilla Nougat Latte

by falsies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human!Jack, Latte - Freeform, Winter, dean and cas aka jack's dads, y'all ever use angel radio just to flex on jack kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsies/pseuds/falsies
Summary: Without his grace, Jack is useless. He's basically under house arrest. The Nephillim decides to go outside and make friends, only to return in a panic.





	Vanilla Nougat Latte

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is just something short and sweet, i guess. enjoy!  
> also, let me know if you like these kind of stories.

With a heavy sigh, the sad Nephillim trudged to his room after losing an argument with Dean. The Winchester brothers and Castiel were going on a hunting trip, but without his grace, Dean said he wasn't ready to tag along despite training with Bobby all that time ago. Instead, Jack would lock himself in his room and binge on movies or shows that Sam recommended. He'd steal Dean's old cassette tapes and jam out to The Rolling Stones or Led Zeppelin. If he was feeling scholarly, he'd pick up a book Castiel told him to fill his mind with. Today, his agenda changed: go out and make friends. Jack found it hard to do that since people often found him peculiar, but maybe he'd get lucky. Better yet, maybe he'd catch his own case.

Jack strode out his room fully-dressed, hoping his fit was appropriate enough for the cool, winter air. He grabbed his phone that lay on the table in the lounge just in-case he needed to call someone (angel radio wasn't an option anymore) before heading out the bunker. Immediately, he was greeted by a gust of wind that made himself relieved he chose to wear a hefty jacket. Jack slipped his hands inside of his pockets, looking down at his feet as the frosted leaves crunched below them with each step he took until he reached the heart of the city. As mentioned before, he barely went out and interacted with others, so seeing the town center always amused him. He always wanted to go to the cinema, but Dean complained that movies in today's world weren't as good as they used to be. The last movie he watched with Sam was _My Bloody Valentine_ , and they left the cinema, thinking Tom looked oddly familiar. Jack wandered aimlessly, scanning the various items displayed behind the windows of the shops along the street. The tip of his shoe bumped into the frame of a chalkboard that stood by the entrance of the local coffee shop, nearly knocking it over. Jack prevented it from falling over, and he read what was written on the board in festive colors.

"Peppermint latte, gingerbread latte, free cookie with any of these purchases... wait!" His eyes scanned back to the top of the list, and a smile slowly crept onto his face. "Vanilla nougat!"

Entering the shop, he was greeted by a cheery barista and a few others. The entire place was decorated with accents of green, red, and gold, and Christmas music played faintly in the background. Since it was quite early, the shop wasn't as packed as it usually was. Jack looked around momentarily, noting the few people that were scattered around the coffee shop. He'd find someone to befriend after ordering his vanilla nougat latte. He walked up to the cashier, demanding for his desired drink in the biggest size they had.

The cashier chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Iced or hot? And may I get a name, please?"

"Hot. Jack!" he beamed. Jack frantically patted his pockets to feel for some change, and pulled out a crisp $5 bill, urging them to keep the change. In exchange, they slid him a free cookie, and told him to wait aside for his drink. Once his latte was in hand, Jack burnt his tongue from his first sip because he didn't bother to wait for it to cool down. He masked the pain with a smile as he approached a friendly-looking figure.

By the ornate evergreen tree sat a girl around his body's age, about 18-21. One knee propped below her chin as her foot rested on the edge of the chair she sat on, and she had her earbuds in, connected to her laptop. She was studying, hence the stack of worksheets and her notebook beside her device, but she became too immersed in her favorite sitcom which Jack seemed to recognize at a quick glance.

"Hello!" Jack stood before the girl, and her lashes fluttered, meeting eyes with him. She pulled her earbuds out, giving him a reluctant smile which turned into a genuine one after concluding how harmless he looked. "I'm Jack."

"Hi, Jack."

He sat on the vacant seat across from her, "I like that show." Before the girl could even reply, he averted his eyes, picking up the loose leaf of paper that rested on the table. He scanned the title, then looked up at her. "What's a draft?"

"Oh, it's for my speech--"

" _'Pygmalion and Galatea'_ , I've seen that somewhere! In one of the books Castiel gave me," Jack beamed at the familiar art title.

She tilted her head at his friend's bizarre name, "Cas...tiel?"

Setting the coffee-stained draft down back in its original spot, he looked at her with a dimpled grin. Jack nodded, repeating Castiel's name to her. "He's my dad. One of them."

Her father was the one person who was barely present in the girl's life, so hearing Jack speak so proudly of Castiel made her jealous. Feeling a familiar pang in her heart, her shoulders deflated, and she slouched in her chair, emitting a slightly bitter laugh. Jack, wide-eyed, wondered what was so funny. Her laughter slowly died down as she noticed the alarmed and concerned look growing on Jack's face.

"Nothing," she cleared her throat. Seeing the way his blue eyes twinkle an unusual speck of gold at the mention of his dads, and the deep smile-lines must've meant they were so important to him, so she didn't want to ruin his joy with a sob story about her own daddy issues. "It's just cool having two dads."

"Three, actually."

The girl nearly choked on her own spit when Jack confirmed the number of fathers he had. She was pretty sure polygamy and bigamy were illegal. "Th-Three?"

Jack assured her, "Castiel, Dean, and Sam. My real dad is actually Satan." He knew he wasn't supposed to mention that, but it wasn't like any local took it literally. A sense of relief rushed over her, and she placed a hand on her chest.

"So, they're your guardians?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Sure! What about you?"

"It's just me and my older sister," she chuckled. "She actually owns this shop which is why I'm always here. Now that I think of it, I've never seen you around!"

Jack pursed his lips together, hesitating to give a reason why at first. "They're always hunting, so we never go out. Got tired of staying in my room."

"Eh, well s'not much to do in this small town anyways, so you're not missing much!" she responded. "Why don't you go hunting with them?"

"Dean says I'm not strong enough," Jack rolled his eyes.

"What's strength gotta do with hunting animals? Isn't it more like a hand-eye coordination thing?" she asked. She wasn't too fond of outdoor activities, so her knowledge was limited.

Jack's face scrunched up as he thought of all the strength it took to take down a werewolf just in-case you missed your silver-bullet shot. A vampire was hard to get hold of, and if a drop of their blood happened to make its way into your mouth, you'd have to resist the urges to consume human blood, then deal with the excruciating side-effects of the cure potion. Being a hunter did not only take mastered hand-eye coordination, but strong mental and physical resilience. But of course, the girl only knew about hunting wildlife.

"Sure, but if you get attacked, you'll be in big trouble."

"C'mon, the most dangerous animals we've got here are probably snakes and spiders which I'm sure they won't come across during winter."

Jack sighed, "That's what I said." Not really, but he had tried to reason with Dean many times about being able to hunt the supernatural. He was content tagging along in just the easiest trips. "Dean doesn't really trust me."

"If hunting really matters to you, you've got to put your foot down," she advised. "Maybe then Dean will realize the potential you've got."

"Yeah," he happily agreed. "You're right!" Jack softly slammed his hands onto the table, rising from his chair as endless scenarios began to fill his mind. If Jack was firm and direct, perhaps Dean would understand. He remembered reading about that idiom.

"I'm right," the girl repeated as she crossed her arms, giving a nonchalant shrug. Jack's gap-toothed grin once again showed, and he briefly thanked her for the advice before he pushed his chair in, the legs squeaking obnoxiously against the wooden floor.

He left his vanilla nougat latte at her table as a form of gratitude before bidding goodbye to her. Rushing home in both nervousness and excitement, Jack arrived home and planted himself in the lounge. He was going to wait for their return even if it took days, but at least he was going to be ready to put his foot down. He groaned, remembering his human urges, so he made the exception to get up to use the bathroom, or eat and drink.

To Jack's luck, the door of the bunker creaked open a couple hours he returned himself. The brown-haired boy perked up, watching as two worn-out men and a bummed angel trudged into the lounge.

"Case was a bust," Sam grumbled. "Beer, anyone?"

Jack raised his hand, "I'll have one! Also..." He stood up, blocking Dean's way as he literally lifted his leg, and stomped his foot. "I'm putting my foot down. I'm going on that next hunting trip."

"Whoa, okay! First of all, kid..." Dean held up his index finger, stepping back slightly, "personal space. Second of all, who gave you the confidence?"

Jack smirked, "This girl at the coffee shop. I told her about Lucifer, Castiel, Sam, you. She said if I really wanted to hunt, I needed to be direct."

"Wait a minute, you told someone about the supernatural? And the fact that you're a Nephillim?" Sam shouted from the kitchen with beer bottles in his hands.

The grace-free man gulped, "She didn't believe it, I think--"

"Forget that! Jack met a WOMAN!" Dean cheered. "Now that is something to celebrate, so..." He stepped aside, waddling over to his little brother to snatch a beer away.

Castiel's brows furrowed at Dean's unruly logic, "Dean...that's--whatever." He turned to Jack, a concerned look on his face. "Jack, whoever you talked to might be dangerous and use his information against you. Do you remember her name?" Any common hunter knew Jack's breed was dangerous, and would kill him in an instant. If the girl was one, she was probably planning his inevitable death as they spoke.

"Oh my god," Jack panicked, "I didn't even get her name! She's going to kill me!"

Dean chugged half his beer, pointing the base of the glass bottle at Jack, "And this is why I don't let you hunt with us."

Sam set the beers down, "How long ago did you meet her? We might have some time."

"Like, three hours ago..." Jack muttered. In an instant, Dean was forced to drive everyone to town center while very slightly under the influence which wasn't the wisest idea because he was getting irritated amid Castiel's scolding. Once they arrived, Castiel forced Jack to stay with Sam, and the angel dragged Dean into the coffee shop that was now filled with more customers. Jack gave his physical description of the girl--dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin. She wore a maroon sweater and jeans. Makeup was heavy, but looked "very nice" which he had to throw in for some reason. Most importantly, he noted that she was completely innocent in his eyes, so he didn't want to startle her.

"There!" Dean tugged onto Castiel's trench coat, pulling the angel towards the girl sat in the same position from when she first Jack encountered in the morning. Her earbuds were back in, so she didn't acknowledge the two towering men, but everyone else in the shop did, wondering what was to come next. The girl finally sensed the shadows before her and an uncomfortable shift in the atmosphere before she looked up.

"Uh, hello?" she said with a brow raised.

Dean leaned towards Castiel, "I have a feeling she's harmless."

"Jack!" Sam shouted as the Nephillim ran past the entrance. For having long limbs, he still wasn't able to grip him. Jack came between Dean and Castiel before they could question the confused lady any further, and he gasped for air.

"Jack! Hey," she beamed at his presence. "Are these your dads?"

He nodded softly before approaching her, "I-uh... never got your name, so they thought I should probably come back."

The corner of her lip tugged up, and with a lop-sided grin, she jutted her chin towards the latte across from her, "Well you never finished your drink. Though it's cold, you should still sit down and get to know me." She glanced at Jack's "dads", then back at him. "They can stay, I guess?"

Jack turned on his heel to shoo the adults away, and Dean and Castiel slowly backed up. As they walked back to Sam who stood by the entrance, the Nephillim seated himself across from his new friend, once again. They engaged in an intriguing conversation, their friendship slowly blossoming.

Dean, softly tugging on Castiel's sleeve, muttered, "Hey Cas. Did she just call us his dads?" 


End file.
